Glasses
by dramione0917
Summary: Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Draco, you have bad eyes. Look at me. What do you see?"   Draco adjusted the glasses on his nose."Bloody hell, Hermione. I thought these were supposed to help you see, not turn you blind." DM/HG
1. Chapter 1 ANGST

AN: Okay, so I was reading this story and it was really cute and it inspired me to write this story. It's angsty, yes, it's sad, yes. But I really wanted to make Hermione's feelings clear; I put my own feelings into this as well, and I think it describes how a lot of people feel everyday. But anyways, READ ON, BRAVE STRANGER!

And don't forget! R&R

OoOoO

"You're cute."

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

"I'm serious. I think you're the cutest girl in Hogwarts," drawled Draco, twirling a piece of Hermione's hair between his fingers. "I don't know what Weasel sees in girls like Patil and Brown when you're around." He smirked. "Either way, more for me."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Draco, you have bad eyes."

"I have twenty-twenty vision. It's one of the perks of being a Pureblood." Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "You Muggle-Borns have the worst vision possible. It's you lot who are keeping the economy afloat."

Hermione smiled slightly at the joke, but took off her reading glasses and gently placed them on Draco. "Look at me. What do you see?"

Draco adjusted the glasses on the bridge on his nose, squinting at her face. "Bloody hell, Hermione. I thought these were supposed to help you see, not turn you blind."

"Stop avoiding the question! I'm ugly, and we both know it," Hermione said, looking down at the table.

Draco took in a sharp breath. _How could she say that about herself?_ "I think you're beautiful."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE—"

"Quiet! This is the library, not a Quidditch stadium. You will be quiet and respectful or you will get out." The librarian glared at them, daring them to say another word.

"Sorry," Hermione said meekly, ashamed that she had lost control of herself in the library. _How could you? And in the _library? She berated herself mentally.

"Draco, you don't get it," she whispered.

"What's to get? You're beautiful, and that's that. There's no need for you to put yourself down trying to fish for compliments from me. You can just ask, you know," Draco smirked at her, poking her on the forehead, lifting her head up.

Hermione giggled a bit at his pompous attempt to try and cheer her up. "Stop being stupid, Draco."

"You should do that more often."

Draco's voice had changed. It no longer was snide or joking. He was serious, and it scared Hermione. "What?"

"Smile." His voice was soothing and deep. "You should do that more often."

Hermione's lips curved upwards nervously and she let out a strained laugh. "You're joking, right?" When his face didn't change, Hermione's face became worried.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him gently. When that had no response, she shook him more forcefully. "Draco? Draco, snap out of it. Stop being so serious. You're scaring me."

Draco's eyes bore down into hers, and Hermione saw the steely iris's flash at her. "Why? Is it so wrong that I want to tell my girlfriend that she's amazing and beautiful? What's wrong with that? Are you scared of acknowledging that? Why? Why are you so insecure that you won't let anyone tell you that you are beautiful?"

Hermione blinked away the tears that were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I have to go, Draco. I have a test tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Hermione! Wait, we have to finish talking about this." Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her back to her seat. "I'm not letting you go until you agree with me."

Hermione pulled at her wrist, trying to pry his grip off her. _Damn his giant-like hands_, she thought. Finally, she stopped and sighed impatiently. "Fine, you want me to agree? I agree. There, now let me go."

Draco shook his head. "No, not good enough. Say that like you mean it."

"I'm beautiful."

"No. Try again."

"I'm beautiful."

"No."

"I'm bloody gorgeous. Now let me go!" Hermione pulled hard at her wrist and began to walk briskly out of the library and almost got away. _Almost. _

"Draco, stop following me! I have to go back to the dorms to study."

"Say that you're beautiful and mean it, and I'll let you go."

"I already did, three times, so let me go already!" Hermione pushed Draco aside and began running down the hall towards the Gryffindor dormitories. A few seconds later, she felt her shoulder being heaved backwards and nearly tripped down the stairs. "Draco! What are you doing!"

Not responding to her yells of fury at him, Draco pinned her up against a wall and stared directly at her, which she avoided. Draco took one of his hands off her shoulder and forced her chin to turn to him, making her look in his eyes. Hermione looked away, anywhere where he wasn't.

"Hermione, damn it, look at me!" Draco pounded the wall beside her, making her flinch, and finally her gaze met with his.

"Tell me you're beautiful."

Hermione didn't reply and instead continued to glower at him.

"_Tell me_."

"I'm beautiful."

"_Not. Good. Enough._"

"Draco, why do you want me to tell you that I'm beautiful? Is it really that important to you? That you have to shove me up against a wall to get me to say it?"

"How can I go out with the girl I love and want to marry if she doesn't first love herself? How can you say you love me if you can't love yourself? How can I bear to look at you and tell you how amazing and gorgeous you are if you aren't going to accept them? What else can I say for a girl that I've fallen for? Should I say that you're fat? That girls like Pansy are right and that you're ugly?"

Hermione was silenced by this.

"_Tell me!_" Draco stared directly into her eyes. "Should I?"

Her whisper was barely audible, but Draco heard it. "Yes."

He let go of her shoulders and she slumped to the floor like a limp doll with its strings cut. Draco turned away from her and closed his eyes, seeing red.

"You should go study for your test."

Hermione looked up, scared. "Please, Draco, I'm sorry—"

He cut her off. "Don't come looking for me again. I don't want to see your face. It disgusts me."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock and hurt. "Draco! Please, Draco, don't go. I love you!"

"No. You don't. If you can't learn to first love yourself, I can't believe you when you say that you love me." Draco turned around. "Was I your crutch? I was there to help you feel better about yourself when you were down?" He stared down at her, one last time. "I hate you."

And he walked away. His words stabbed Hermione in her heart, leaving her bleeding on the floor, crying to herself.

_I'm ugly. _

OoOoO

AN: Okay, that was harsh. I even think it's harsh. I'm not going to make a continuance of this story, because if you've read my other stories, you'll know that I'm horrible at updating. . . . SORRY! I think I may be breaking out of writer's block, but back to the story!

If you want a happy version, please R&R and tell me, or else Hermione's will be all sad forever and there won't be a happily ever after for my fav. pair. HELP SAVE THE UNICORNS! And Dramione!

Love, dramione917.


	2. Chapter 2 HAPPY

A/N: Hey, here's the happy version of _Glasses_! I'm sorry for the mistake in the first chapter where Hermione is supposed to say that Draco has BAD eyes, I had acciddently typed BED eyes. . . . Opps. Sorry for any confusion, if caused.

THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS IS ANOTHER VERSION OF THE SAME STORY.

Also, there are some parts in here that are repeated, because they have the same plot, but nevertheless, enjoy!

OoOoO

"You're cute."

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Draco, stop."

"No."

"Draco," Hermione sighed, taking off her glasses and set them on his sculpted face. "Take a look at me. You must not be seeing right."

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I thought there were supposed to help you see, not make you blind," Draco said squinting behind the glasses. He took them off and laid them on the table between them. "Besides, what else can I say for the girl I've fallen for? You're beautiful. Accept it."

"No, Draco, stop it."

"Why? Can't I say my girlfriend's beautiful?" Draco made a pouty face and turned away from her, acting upset.

Hermione grinned at his childish behaviour and turned him around to face her. "I like you saying it, but it makes things just a bit awkward." She held up her thumb and pointer finger and held them a centimetre apart.

Draco's eyebrows drew in further, creating a hilarious expression. "Awkward? Fine. I won't tell you how pretty you look anymore," and turned away again.

Hermione giggled and pulled him back once more, and started pinching his cheeks and squishing them. "But it's just a bit."

The blonde pulled away, rubbing his now-red cheeks. "Ouch. . . . Geez, Hermione, only my mother does that to me anymore." He said, feeling extremely undignified at that moment.

Hermione laughed. "That's what you get for being pouty."

The pair worked in silence for a few minutes after and finally Hermione broke the silence. "Draco, I'm so lucky to have you. Really, I mean, not everyone's boyfriend is so amazing that they tell their girlfriend that she's pretty." Hermione smiled. "Thanks for being here for me."

Draco stared at her and he smiled back at her. "I'm the lucky one here, Hermione. I should be telling you these things everyday. You have this—" Draco paused, searching for the right words to describe the feelings that were bubbling up in him. "—this aura, it's contagious, and every time I'm near you, I feel happy. Giddy, almost, like I'm about to overflow." He grinned down at her and leaned forwards to bury his face in her very curly hair.

Hermione giggled as Draco snuggled his nose even deeper into her mass of hair. "Draco, get off me!" She lightly pushed his away and tried to calm her nerves, which were going haywire, to resume working again, only to have Draco come back and start massaging her shoulders.

Draco leaned down against her and whispered into her ear. "You're my heroin."

"Is that good or bad?" Hermione sighed out, as she melted to the table as the soothing sensation of Draco's hands worked their magic.

"Depends," he said, massaging her back now. "Do you want it to be good or bad?"

"Good. Definitely good."

Draco turned Hermione's head around and gently kissed her. "You're beautiful."

OoOoO

A/N: Yes, Draco can massage, alright? I'm telling you this from experience. JK. . . . Unfortunately. . . .

But yes, there you have it, the happy version of _Glasses_ for almost everyone who reviewed (THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU REVIEWS MADE ME AND THE UNICORNS VERY HAPPY! :D), and I think even the people who didn't review (Grrr… at you people who didn't review! The unicorns are not very happy with you lot. . . .).

I hope you enjoyed it, albeit short. Since it was so short, I feel guilty, so I have decided to upload another new story to compensate for it. It's called _Hair_ and it's about, well, hair. Sorta comedic, because Draco has never seen braids before, not at all angst-y, so I think a lot of you will enjoy it after reading such an emotion-filled drama. Watch out for it on my profile this week!

And remember, _YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. ACCEPT IT._

Don't forget to review now! You may have saved the unicorns, but they need their rainbows! SAVE THE RAINBOWS AND REVIEW!


End file.
